inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Fubuki Shirou
Fubuki Shirou (吹雪士郎) is a main character in the Inazuma Eleven universe. He was a defender-forward, and the captain of Hakuren. He joined Raimon in Season 2, and played as a forward and defender of Inazuma Japan. In GO, he was the former coach of Hakuren and advisor of Raimon. Profile Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha Fire/Blizzard *''"The north's best striker is usually cool and calm until he's on the pitch..."'' (Shirou/Atsuya form) *''"One of Raimon's ace strikers, he was reborn after being united with Atsuya."'' (Merged form) Background Fubuki used to play alongside his younger twin brother, Fubuki Atsuya, in the Junior Team. The older twin would steal the ball, while the younger one would score the goal. They were the perfect defender-forward combination. One day, while their father was driving them home from a soccer match they won, there was an avalanche. Fubuki's life was saved because he was pushed out of the car just in time, but Atsuya and his parents died. Due to this accident, Fubuki is morbidly afraid of any sound similar to those caused by an avalanche (like snow falling off trees or the roof, thunder and any loud banging sounds). Ever since then, Atsuya's personality was reinstated inside Fubuki. Appearance Fubuki is usually seen with a gray scarf and the longer remaining part of the scarf is parted on his right side which contains Atsuya's personality, and used to belong to Atsuya. His eyes' color is bluish-gray and are little droopy while his hair is short, gray and the spikes are facing downwards. When Atsuya takes over his body, his eyes turned golden orange in color and a little more slanted. This time, the spikes in his hair face upwards and looks stiffer than before. On top of that, his voice also becomes rougher. This appearance of him shows a far more devilish side and mostly shown smirking. During the match with Genesis, Fubuki learned the true meaning of becoming perfect and merges his soul with Atsuya's. The upper spikes in his hair faces upwards while the lower part faces downwards. His eyes' color follows the original color and is in between droopy and slanting. Fubuki is a great gentleman, he has a princely type of character and is also undeniably handsome. This is proven in Episode 35 when some of the girls from near Hokkaido being close to him and in Episode 40 when some of the female visitors in the theme park invited him to walk with them. Despite this, he seems rather neutral about girls and takes advantage of this to gain information. (Which seems to give fan girls more reasons to admire him and pair him up) Fubuki is usually seen in Raimon or Hakuren uniform or jersey. His casual clothes were only seen in Episode 85 which consist of a light yellow-green T-shirt and black shorts. When he was young he wore a blue and white jacket and dark blue trousers. In GO, his hair gets spiked up a little bit more, giving him a slightly gangster-like appearance. He now wears a blue jacket with a white hoodie and two yellow lines on the left shoulder that looks like the captains mark, and a white shirt with a green mark that resembles Hakuren's symbol on his shirt, along with green pants and brown shoes. Personality Fubuki is a very timid person and is very gentle and kind to others also a very helpful player. He used to be a defender. He can be either a defender or a striker, and is good at both. He's very shy at the start of Season 2 and doesn't want to be alone, so he keeps a scarf with Atsuya's personality in it. When Atsuya is in control, his hair lifts up a bit, his eyes glow bright orange and when he grins, he looks quite sinister. Atsuya plays fairly aggressive. By the time FFI starts, he is braver and is willing to speak up for himself. When both of them combine, his hair style changes, and lifts a bit, but not as much as when Atsuya takes over. As Atsuya, he's a little sadistic and menacing, but becomes a powerful striker. Later, the two personalities merge to become stronger, and become one and they learn a new shoot. Fubuki is also shown to be good with girls as he often charms them into giving information for the benefit of the team. However, he is also shown to be uncomfortable with certain types of girls, as seen in Episode 50. Plot Season 2 Fubuki was introduced in Episode 32. When Raimon first meets him, he was a complete stranger in the middle of a blizzard in Hokkaido, a few miles from the Northern Ridge. He was shivering in the cold and seeing that, Endou let him into the bus. In return, he saved everyone from a rampaging, black bear that shook the entire bus, by killing it and moving the bus with a single kick. Later, he introduces himself to be Fubuki Shirou, the legendary striker whom the Raimon team was looking for, shocking everyone by the fact that the striker was with them during the ride until he got off. At first Someoka did not belive it because he thoght he was too weak. Later on after seeing his Atsuya personality he believed that he was the legendary striker and after leaving the team Someoka told him that he was the ace striker of Raimon now. He joins the Raimon Eleven in Episode 33 to defeat Aliea Academy's Gemini Storm. He then shows his fear of loud noises resembling avalanches, due to his family being killed in an avalanche. Initially, he has a split personality, and switches to his brother's when he's on the offense on the soccer field. He also had a hard time when he was badly injured due to his brother Atsuya who wanted to play all time on the field. He wanted to become a perfect soccer player and believed that he could only do so if he could "become" his brother (his father's comments right before the avalanche accident led him to believe this). In Episode 061, with Gouenji and the others' help, he realized that what his father meant was that he could only be perfect if he played along with his teammates. Soon, he broke free from both his trauma and his twin brother's personality, merging himself and his brother's spirit as one thus growing stronger. His brother taught him a lesson that he should also work with his teammates aside from Atsuya. Season 2 is almost entirely focused on Fubuki and his own story. Season 3 Three months after the Aliea Academy arc, Fubuki is invited by Coach Hibiki to a match to join Inazuma Japan. He is placed in Team A, which is Endou's team. Fubuki scored the last goal of the match (and the winning goal) using Wolf Legend. He later is chosen as one of the sixteen members of Inazuma Japan. In the first match, with Big Waves, he was not able to score against them. During the match against the Desert Lion, Fubuki tried to score a goal using Wolf Legend, but it was blocked by Bjorn Kyle and Nasser's Storm Rider. After this, he fell unconscious on the ground, being replaced by Toramaru. During the match against Fire Dragon, he revealed an new defense hissatsu, Snow Angel, to stop Suzuno and Nagumo and proceeded through the field with Hijikata and scored with another new hissatsu, Thunder Beast, scoring Inazuma Japan's first goal. Cho Chansu eyed Fubuki carefully and told his teammates to keep their eyes on him since he can not only defend, but offend too. Unfortunately, his leg gets badly injured in the match as Fire Dragon uses their Hissatsu Tactics; Perfect Zone Press. He is later taken off the team with Midorikawa. He returns after the match against The Empire to substitute an injured Kurimatsu. In Episode 96, he is seen watching a resume about the match between Unicorn and Knights of Queen. In the next day, he talks with Kazemaru that he is thinking in create a new hissatsu, but that he will need speed. At the start of the match against Unicorn he tried to steal the ball from Ichinose, but was unable to. After this, he and Kazemaru brought out their new hissatsu to score a goal, which was named The Hurricane. After the match, he saw a letter with Hiroto from Midorikawa telling them that he will not give up, and that he will come back soon. He also remastered Crossfire with Gouenji and created The Birth with Hiroto. After many difficult matches, Inazuma Japan finally made it into the finals of the FFI. When the finals was just a few days away, after seeing the Raimon soccer club and others back in Japan supporting them, he asks Kidou and Hiroto to perform a new hissatsu with him, for the match against Little Gigant, which later scores a goal to Inazuma Japan. After Inazuma Japan won the FFI, everyone went back to their own school. Fubuki went back to Hakuren to graduate to high school. His graduation took a week before Raimon's, so Endou invited Fubuki and everyone else who joined Raimon in the Season 1 and Season 2 to have a match. Raimon was divided into two parts, Old Raimon (the original eleven) and New Raimon (those who joined later). Fubuki played in the New Raimon team where he, Kidou and Ichinose used Koutei Penguin 2gou. All of the teammates listened to Endou's last speech, and promised that they'll keep on playing soccer from Endou's word that he said "Let's play soccer!" to which everyone happily agreed on. Plot (GO) Fubuki returns as the coach of the current Hakuren team. After the victory against Gassan Kunimitsu, the Raimon team is training on the field and suddenly Kurama shoots the ball away, behind the goal, but there is a person and the ball almost hits him, but surprisingly, the person was Fubuki, who defended the ball smoothly. He then spoke and greeted Raimon. He then started talking about his team when Fifth Sector started controlling Hakuren's soccer. He pleaded at Raimon to stop Fifth Sector on controlling his team and helped them by telling the tatics to break absolute barrier of Hakuren. He says about Double wing to Kidou. It is shown that Fubuki also knew about the Resistance. At the end of the episode he is seen talking to Yukimura Hyouga, and it seems that he was worried about Yukimura, joining Fifth Sector. He also spoke to Endou about joining Raimon and the Resistance. After the match against Hakuren, he again told something to Endou, and Endou seemed to be shocked and he left the team afterwards. In Episode 44, during Hibiki's speech as the new Holy Emperor, it is seen that Fubuki and Yukimura were watching the final match. Movie Inazuma Eleven the Movie: Attack of the Strongest Army, Ogre In the movie, he joins Raimon in the last 10 minutes of the match to help fight against Ogre along with Toramaru, Tobitaka, Fideo, Hiroto and Kanon. During the match, he managed to steal the ball from Mistrene Callous. He later used his Wolf Legend. Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Fubuki appeared in the GO movie. At first, he helped the team; especially Tsurugi, Hikaru, and Nishiki. During the match against Team Zero, he turned into his young form to help Raimon with the others former members of Inazuma Japan. He used Eternal Blizzard and created a chain shoot with Kidou's, Fudou's and Kazemaru's Koutei Penguin No .2 to release Aoi from the cell. He was seen talking to Tenma. Relationships *Fubuki Atsuya (Younger twin brother, Deceased) *Unnamed Father (Deceased) *Unnamed Mother (Deceased) Game Appeareance Character Sprite and Avatar Character View Hissatsu Anime only *'SH Wyvern Blizzard' *'SH Crossfire' *'SH The Earth' *'SH Thunder Beast' *'SH The Hurricane' *'SH Big Bang' *'SH The Birth' *'SH Koutei Penguin 2gou' Inazuma Eleven 2, normal form *'DF Coil Turn ' *'DF Cyclone ' *'DF Double Cyclone ' *'DF Ice Ground' Inazuma Eleven 2, merged form *'SH Eternal Blizzard' *'SH Wolf Legend' *'OF Aurora Dribble ' *'DF Ice Ground' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'SH Eternal Blizzard' *'SH Wolf Legend' *'OF Aurora Dribble ' *'DF Snow Angel' Inazuma Eleven 3, normal form *'SH Eternal Blizzard' *'DF Ice Ground' *'DF Frozen Steal' *'DF Spinning Cut' Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Eternal Blizzard' *'SH Panther Blizzard' *'OF White Blade' *'DF Ice Ground' Hissatsu Tactics *'HT Dual Typhoon' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Gousetsu no Saia ' Concept Design Tumblr m23qsxS7R21qhauor.jpg|Fubuki's Character Design Fubuki go.png|Fubuki's Character Design in GO Trivia *Fubuki (吹雪) means snowstorm/blizzard, while Shirou (士郎) when spoken, means white (白). *His character song is Ice Road. *His GO character song is Ai ni Iku Yo which wasn't included in the Original Album. *He is one of the characters who are seen having 4 hairstyles throughout the entire anime including GO (like Kiyama Hiroto and Fudou Akio). *Fubuki is also known as being the "Prince of Snowfield", "The Bear Killer", "Fubuki the Blizzard" and "The Legendary Striker". *He is one of the three characters in Inazuma Eleven 2 to have Alter Egos. Category:GO characters Category:Forwards Category:Defenders Category:Red Team Category:Hakuren GO Category:Resistance Category:Captains Category:Midfielders Category:Raimon GO Category:Coaches Category:Hakuren Category:Keshin User Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Inazuma Japan A Category:Raimon Category:Neo Raimon